1. Field
The disclosure relates to a refrigerator having an improved combination structure of an evaporator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators are devices having a storeroom and a cold air supply for supplying cold air into the storeroom to keep groceries fresh.
Temperatures in the storeroom remain within a certain range required to keep the groceries fresh.
The storeroom has an open front, which is shut by a door at ordinary times to maintain the temperature of the storeroom.
The storeroom is partitioned by a partition wall into a freezer chamber on the right and a fridge chamber on the left, the freezer and fridge chambers being opened or shut by their respective doors.
The cold air supplied from the cold air supply arranged behind the storeroom helps keep the temperature in the storeroom.
The cold air supply includes a cooling room where an evaporator for generating cold air is arranged, a blower fan for guiding the cold air generated by the evaporator to be supplied into the storeroom, and a cold air duct for receiving and releasing the cold air guided by the blower fan to the storeroom.